Aren't Mafia families suppose to be'Secret and Scary' ?
by chikato123Ngo
Summary: Tsuna has a dream about a girl with long white hair...who could she be?...why is she being attacked by her prey?...why is everyone being secretive about Reborn?...did he die or runaway?...read more to find out: breakfast competiton, Girls(Loli,Sadist, and a 'sister complex'), harrassment,nightmares, murder, inheritance and much more...
1. Chapter 1 Touch a body part

**Summary : ** new transfer students enrolls Namimori High school , One of those students was compared to snow white ,the others are Siamese twins separated from each other fingers... getting into trouble involving Tsuna and the Vongola family members . What adventures will come in the future? ...

**I DON'T OWN KHR ! WARNING! some spelling mistakes ahead !- it's been a long time since I uploaded a chapter since I was busy doing homework or making AMVs !. She says it will boost my English skills D;...**

**-SCHOOL BELL RANG FOR PERIOD 1- everyone rushed to their seat including Tsuna and Yamamoto.**

-Tsuna thoughts-" oh jeez , now I remember last Sunday we had a massive breakfast competition so many things happen during that competition , especially with bianchi , wait what happen to me when I went into hyper mode ?. "Teacher makes an announcement.

"Everyone go back to your seat, today we have a new transfer student, come on in young lady" A short girl with long white hair walked into the room causing the students to gasp.

She had turquoise eyes and pinkish lips, her hair was up to her hip waist. On her head she wore a headband with small camellia lined next to each other.

"Well go on then introduce yourself, unless your shy?" the teacher nudging her to try to speak up to the class. But she couldn't since there were murmurs going around the class.

"Hey-hey, why does she have bluely greenly eyes, "students whisper to each other.

"Do you think she's wearing contact lenses?"

"Yeah, probably"

"Or what if she's those kind of off people who has different colored eyes. And are trying to hide them from us?"

"That might be another reason."

"YO Tsuna, doesn't she look like squalo in a way?"Yamamoto whispering to Tsuna

"She does, but only her hair! Do you think she's related to him?"

"Ma-ma, I don't think so, because if she is, wouldn't reborn tell us?"

"Yeah you got a point."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Takashi Yamamoto, and STOP talking while the teacher is talking." The teacher throw a chalk at tsuna's head as well as Yamamoto.

"Iiitaiii" Tsuna was rubbing his forehead while Yamamoto was laughing it off.

"Konnichiwa mina-san , nice to meet you all , my name is Tachibana Mari , I hope you all can take care of me , especially you Sawada-san ." she tilted her head and smiled towards Tsuna .

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

-Tsuna Thought's-"Hiiiee...I DON'T KNOW THIS GIRL AND HOW DOES SHE KNOW ME? WAIT WHAT IS SHE GOING ON ABOUT?" Tsuna sat there with a puzzled surprised face.

"Long time, no see Sawada-san, well you probably won't remember Me." she smiled at Tsuna, because of her smile everyone gasped.

"She's an angel!" every boy shouted out except for Tsuna and yamamoto.

**whispers goes around the class**

"Olalala ~she's way cuter than kyoko, she might be her rival"

"No way, Kyoko is cuter than her!"

"What kind of taste do you have? This girl is way cuter since she's shorter than Kyoko and have long white hair!"

"Hush, she might be prettier than kyoko but kyoko is nicer! And we don't even know what kind of girl she is!"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" The teacher yelled.

"Now Tachibana-san please go to the seat next to yamamoto." Mari then walked to the seat next to Yamamoto.

"Yo, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you to" she then tilted her head and smiled

Yamamoto then blushed "k-kawaii"

-Tsuna Thoughts-"yamamoto blushing? This can't be happening and anyways why is everyone saying she's cuter than kyoko, Kyoko is way cuter than her in so many ways. Like her smile, her voice, her hair, her butt... STOP RIGHT THERE! I rather not go in further. Ever since that day, I have weird fascination of girls curve. Oh jeez" Tsuna then had a sweat drop.

"Is Sasagawa Kyoko here? Anyone heard from her? Anyone?"

"Sensei, Kyoko hasn't been in school since this morning!"

"Hmm oh well, I will mark her absent, next! Is..."

-Tsuna Thoughts-"I wonder where she could be? this morning I saw her brother but not her!, well she could be sick and be at home, oh well , I hope she gets better." He then looks out of the window then notices Reborn dressed as a massive spider. "HHHIIIIEEEEE!" he then falls off his chair.

"Sawada-kun what are you doing on the floor?!"Teacher asks

-Tsuna thoughts- "if I said it was reborn then, it would be awkward but then again"

"Etto sensei, it was a massive spider" Tsuna had a sweat drop.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi please go outside for wasting class time! With your stupid behavior!"

Tsuna then walked outside the classroom while everyone was laughing at him.

"Baka Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn then climbed onto Tsuna's head

"Hiiiee, Giant talking spider!" he then drops on the ground.

"Dame-Tsuna, why are you getting sent out of class? If you keep doing this my reputation as Your Tutor will be disgraced."

"You're the one responsible for me getting sent out" Tsuna said under his breath.

"What did you say Tsuna?" Reborn give a glaring look towards Tsuna.

"Nothing" Tsuna sweat drops.

"Well it better be or else! anyways shouldn't we visit gokudera?"

"Oh yeah, he was in the infirmary since this morning, I might as well visit him, since I was sent out of class!" Tsuna and reborn then walked to the infirmary.

"Sensei, I'm coming in" As the door opens a pillow went flying into tsuna's face.

"I-iitaiii! That hurts, anyways what's going..." Another pillow being thrown into Tsuna.

"Baka turf-head! Shut up Shimon boss."

"Anno... can we stop! we might get into trouble!."

"EXTREME NOOO! we're still going to throw pillows at each other until someone drops onto the ground!" Ryohei jumping on the bed.

"Exactly, now feel the pain of my dynamic throw! STUPID TURF HEAD!" Gokudera grabs two pillows then throws them at Ryohei, but Ryohei dodged them.

"Ha- missed Octopus head!"

"Tck- not for long! Turf-head" Gokudera then jumps on a different bed then picks up several pillows," Prepare to fall!"

"A man will never fall down no matter what happens ! , TO THE EXTREME !" at the same time Ryohei and gokudera throw several pillows at each other , the pillows collided with each other several times but none of the pillows actually got across to the other person, they carried on doing this.

"Etto, Enma-kun what are you doing here?" Tsuna then gets up and walks to Enma.

"Hey Tsuna, oh me I was walking pass by and then I came across these guys. They were arguing about something to do with bunnies and stuff. Know anything about it?"

Tsuna sweat dropped, "hahahaha….Yeah I know but I rather not say!"

-Couple of kids running through the doorway-

"Hurry hurry I heard there's a fight between Mori-senpai and with the new student!"

"Hurry before Hibari comes!'

-Tsuna thoughts-"WWHAT? there's a fight between Mori-senpai and Tachibana-san!?, first day at school and causing trouble already!, I wonder what's gonna happen?"

"Dame-Tsuna, let's go and check it out!" Reborn jumped on Tsuna' shoulder.

"A fight? Where? Let me come with you Juudaime, it might be dangerous. "Gokudera jumped off the bed and went with Tsuna.

"Octopus-head! we haven't finish our fight yet !" Ryohei ran after them.

"Etto...is it me but im left behind" Enma was left behind with no one else in the room. He then followed them.

"Now which way is the fight? left or right, I swear those students ran this way or this way, oh damn it why is the school so confusing?" She looked left to right, but didn't know which way to go then suddenly. Tsuna and his two guardians ran into Mari.

"Iiitaiii..." Tsuna was trying to sit up until he realized he was on something small but squishy.

-Tsuna's thoughts- " Etto, there's something small but squishy, I don't know what it is but it feels good to squeeze!" Tsuna kept squishing Mari's bottom until he realize everyone was staring at him.

"Wait, why is everyone staring at me?" he then looked down to find Mari under him.

"EEeeekkkk...Tachibana-san! G-Gomen-nasai!" Tsuna had a sweat dropped, he got off her as fast as he could.

"..." no reply from Mari.

"EEeeekkkk, Hey tachibana-san are you ok? Hey are you alive get up!?" Tsuna poked her several times so that she can move but no movement.

"I killed someone!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Juudaime, killed someone? Oh Juudaime well done, you finally did something good for the family."

"What are you talking about Gokudera-kun, how does this affect the family anyways?"

"It proofs that you show no mercy even to women! an anyways this women was in the way. Let's leave her here! we don't even know her !"

"Let's not! she's one of the daughters of a famous Russian mafia family, if we leave her here, she will report to her family that the Vongola family attacked her.!" Reborn mentioned to Tsuna.

"But all I did is sat on her!"

"Reborn-san it can't be that family? that family was extinct years ago! I mean the family should not even exist!" Gokudera questioned reborn.

"Tsk...This family has been growing rapidly, they known the Vongola family since the Eighth Vongola existed."

"Then this girl, is she the next in line for the family boss?" Tsuna asked

"Nope! she's too weak to become the next Donna !, she was defeated by you Tsuna !, and all you did is sat on her!"

Tsuna had a sweat dropped

-Tsuna thoughts-"I knew that! I knew she can't become the boss she's a girl and there's no such thing as a female boss!"

"Tsk...Baka dame-Tsuna, when a boss dies his wife becomes the Boss of the family, there's many female bosses since their husband dies. Due to many mafia Wars."

"Reborn-san, stop reading my mind! Etto...Gokudera-kun why are you so quiet?"

"..." Gokudera ignored Tsuna's question but stood beside Tachibana Glaring at her.

-Tsuna Thoughts-"Etto, I wonder why gokudera is glaring at Tachibana-san?"

"YOOO! Tsuna, you're missing a fight! Come to class 3-b before Hibari comes!" Shouted a student.

"Class 3-B that's next to our class!"

"Juudaime! Let's go to the fight!" Gokudera moved from his spot next to Tsuna's, both of them was about to run, then Tsuna realize, that Tachibana was on the ground.

"Gokudera-kun, gimme a second, I'm gonna carry tachibana with us." Tsuna walked back, he then grabbed Tachibana's arm and put them over his shoulders. He slowly start to stand with her on his back.-THUMP- Tsuna collapsed with tachibana on his back.

"Iiitaiii...why is she so heavy? I can't even carry her!" Tsuna struggled to get off Tachibana but with the help of Gokudera, she was off his back.

"What's wrong with this women? She's really heavy, she's the same weight as Turf head, I think,"

"OCTOPUS-HEAD! WE STILL HAVEN'T FINISH OUR FIGHT YET!"

"Ryohei-san!" Tsuna said in surprised.

"What took you so long? Turf head!"

"Be quiet, I was busy trying to get past a fight from class 3-B!"

"Onni-san, we were planning to see the fight! But can you help us carry this girl?"

"What? who is this ? Anyways why do we need her?"

"Just carry her, before we miss the fight! Turf-head"

Ryohei picked up Tachibana and all of them ran to class 3-B.

**-Fight between Mori and the new student while Tsuna and the others are coming. -**

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? TRYING TO FLIRT WITH MY SISTER!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO? YOU PUNY LITTLE BRAT !"

"I'M TALKING TO A RET**D, WHO IS TRYING TO FLIRT WITH MY SISTER? THAT'S WHO I'M TALKING TOO."

"WHAT THE HELL, I WASN'T EVEN TRYING TO FLIRT WITH HER! ANYWAYS WHY WOULD I FLIRT WITH SOMEONE THAT IS FLAT CHESTED?"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU PR**K?! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S FLAT WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOUCHED IT! ANSWER ME THEN!" The new student, tighten her fists together.

"Why would I reply to a b**Ch.!?" Mori then glared at the student.

"Say that again you D**K!" The new student gave a smirked.

"You son of a B**Ch.!"

**-BAM! -The younger twin sister of the new student kicked Mori in the face.**

"Im...Ou...to-san"

"It's ok, if someone says something bad about me, but if they say something about my family, I will beat them up! and Aneki will be upset if someone said something horrible about the family!" The younger sister turned to face her older sister.

"I agree with you, now let's kick this guy's butt!"

"Okay! Onii-san" Both of them then look at each other , then nodded.

At the same time. "The ugly twin sister's PUNCH!"

"Argh!...Nigh!" Mori senpai was punched in the stomach by both of them.

"Two against one but that's not fair, of course he's gonna lose that way!" A student whispers to another.

"I agree that's playing dirty!"

"But he's a dude and he's picking a fight with a girl!"

"Yh it's actually Mori-senpai playing dirty, he's the one picking a fight with the new student!"

By the time Tsuna and the others came, many students were crowding around the class.

"Etto... so many people are in the way, I can't see anything from back here!" Tsuna was jumping up and down trying to if there's a place that is open.

"Tsuna-san! Over here!" Yamamoto was shouting for Tsuna, he reserved a spot for Tsuna.

"Yamamoto-san! I'm coming , Gokudera , Ryohei This way !"

Tsuna and the others sneaked through the crowd in order to meet Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, what happen? And how did this fight start?" Tsuna ask Yamamoto.

"Well I heard, that Mori-senpai touched the new girl's chest which pi**ed off the elder sister! an that's all I heard,"

"Stupid Baseball freak! You're probably hearing it wrong!"

"SUPER SPECIAL KICK COMBO!" The Twin students shouted out.

Mori was sent flying into the crowd which knocked over Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Remember the Name, we're called the ugly sisters. Get on the wrong side off us and you will understand the meaning of ugly!" The twins recited.

"Iitaa...iiii...I feel like something heavy is on me."

"Same .he..re, Ju..uda..ime"

"Oh craps, its Hibari-san, we better run or else we get bitten to death!" A student shouted out. Everyone ran including the new students.

**-End of the school day- Tsuna and Gokudera was in the nurse's office lying on the bed napping since Hibari "Bitten" them to death. Tsuna slowly wakens.**

"Etto...what's going on here? where am I?" Tsuna then leans forward quickly as possible.

"Juudaime! You're finally up! "

"Gokudera-kun where are we? Wait I know the nurse's office my mad. Wait where the others is?"

"Yamamoto and Ryohei, Tsk I rather not say but if you insist "Gokudera give a 20 Minute long explanation to Tsuna.

"And that's the end of the story, Juudaime!"

"That's a very long explanation Gokudera-kun I'm amazed, I'm still awake! shouldn't we get going or else Hibari bites us to death again !"

"Tsk... we might as well go, next time I see that guy, I will surely beat him. The way he treated Juudaime!" Gokudera and Tsuna walked out of the school and walked towards Tsuna's house.

"Leave it Gokudera-kun, there's no point getting hyped over those kind of things!" Tsuna Sighed.

Meanwhile at the Groceries store, two girls was laughing and talking so loud, even Tsuna can hear the conversation.

"Hahahahahhah...The way that guy was sent flying into the crowd, his face was priceless!"

"Exactly Onii-san, Next time we should ask him to beg and plea for mercy, I wonder what kind of face he will have!"

"No, it would be funnier if I asked him to lick my shoe!"

Then both of the girls was laughing like old ladies.

-Tsuna Thoughts- "Those girls sound similar but I wonder, where from?" Tsuna had a puzzled look on his face.

"Juudaime, those girls were the one who beaten up Mori!"

"Keck...seriously why would they be here?"

The two girls came out of the store. With two bags each filled with sweets.

"Hey Mari-san! Hurry up, we will be late for dinner!" The elder sister says.

"I'm coming! let me just pay for the food !" Mari ran out the shop with 6 bags full with food. She then notices Tsuna with Gokudera.

"Hey Sawada-kun! Long time no speak, had a good sleep?" Mari ask Tsuna.

"Eh...ah no, How do you know my name? Mari-san."

"It was on the school Register, that's why!"

-Tsuna Thoughts-"Oh thank goodness! I Thought she stalked me."

"So you're the famous Juudaime! Or Tsuna, I Heard a lot about you from my sister over here!" The elder sister leaned forward and glared at Tsuna.

"Eeekk. Her face is to close."

"Juudaime, who do you think you are, harassing Juudaime!" Gokudera jumped in front of Tsuna.

"Eh...and who are you? Wait a minute you're the famous Smoken Bomb! From the Vongola mafia family!"

"Hiiiiiiiii...how does she know? That Gokudera is within the mafia."

"Tsk shouldn't expect much from one of the ugly Twin sisters"

"Aaaa...so you know who I am! HN wow I didn't even know I'm that famous in Italy."

"You and your sister is one of the gruesome yet terrifying female Assassin's ever lived in the mafia world. Using Illusions to bring people's fears to life and using their dead relatives as shields. How terrible are you?"

"Terrible enough to kill you! One more word out of that dirty mouth of yours and I will bring back your mother and kill her in front of you!" Said the younger twin sister.

"Say that again, you stupid women! I dare you!" Gokudera was ready throw bombs at the twin sisters.

"Hey hey hey... Calm down both of you, I wasn't planning to have a fight with Vongola, so guys lets calm down!"

"I'm not your friend!" Gokudera glared at the older twin.

"Okokok Gokudera put those bombs away before we get more attention!" Tsuna stopping Gokudera.

"Tsk...You're lucky this time, I'm sparing your life!" Gokudera put away his bombs.

"HN. Same here!" The younger sister glared at Gokudera.

"Hey! Let's all go to Tsuna's house to celebrate us meeting the Vongola!" Mari Shouted out of nowhere. The elder sister got the idea, why Mari shouted it out.

"Oh Yh, I agree to let's have a hot pot party!" The elder sister shouted out.

"What! we can't do it at my house, we just meet !" Tsuna yelled with disapproval.

Mari jumped onto Tsuna's arm. "Ssssshhhh... let's just do it!"

"Eeeehhhh!"

"Is that ok with you Sis?" The elder sister looked down at the younger one before anyone notices, the younger sister had stars in her eyes.

"Hot...pot...party...hehehe...yes let's have a hot pot party!" The younger sister tone of voice had changed. It sounded like a chipmunk.

Tsuna and Gokudera was shucked with a puzzled look.

Mari whispers in Tsuna's ear." She's only like this when food is involve, we will take her home while you can go home without us. At a Fork road go the way you usually do while we take another route ok?"

-Tsuna Thoughts-" Oh that's why, they mentioned hot pot party to distract the younger sister!"

Mari then smiled at Tsuna. Which made him blushed.

"Ah ok, Gokudera we should get going!"

"What Juudaime! but they will"

"Just trust me Gokudera"

**20 minutes later, the group of people meet at a fork road, from there they split into 2 different** **directions, leaving Gokudera and Tsuna to go home. Before they could Tsuna asked for the twin's name.**

"Hey Mari ... are those two twins your elder sisters? And what are their names, they forgot to tell me!"

"Well Yh, they are, oh yeah their names are Marcella and Celestina but you can call them, Lena and Ella."

"What about their last name? Is it Tachibana as well?

Mari Nodded" but it's easier to call us by our first name since my sisters and me, have the same last names."

**Tsuna nodded. And both of them split to go home. By the time Tsuna got to his place, he saw a massive Silver Car parked outside his house.**

"Eeeehhhh... what's with this car? Do you anything about it gokudera?"

"Nothing at all Juudaime, let's check the house!"

Tsuna and Gokudera, Rushed towards the house and swung the door wide open.

"Okasan, Ipin, Lambo, Bianchi, Basil and Reborn, are you ok?" Tsuna shouted out worries.

Gokudera heard a cry from the living, then he slam the door open to find, Haru and Kyoto and the others talking and laughing about their journey to Tokyo city. Tsuna sighed and was happy to find out that everyone was safe, but amazed that Haru and kyoko was here and not at school. He then Looks at the coffee table to find someone lying on the ground, sound asleep.

"EEEEHHHHH! WHO'S THAT? UNDER THE TABLE?"

Everyone stopped to look at Tsuna.

**[End of Second chapter]**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thank you for reading this chapter please review and favorite! Sorry for not uploading lately it's just that I have school work. (Doesn't everyone) so Yh please follow the story for more! Oh Yh if you don't any words from the story search it up!**


	2. Chapter 2 Gokudera's is a bunny ?

**Summary : ** new transfer students enrolls Namimori Highschool , One of those students was compared to snow white ,the others are siamese twins separated from each other fingers... getting into trouble involving Tsuna and the Vongola family members . what adventures will come in the future ? ...

**I DON'T OWN KHR ! WARNING ! some spelling mistakes ahead ! this is my first time Writing a fanfiction !. Please review ! if u like it ! OR to tell me where my mistake are !...by the way (i don't take offensive comments)**

**-The breakfast compertition-In the past**

(7:45am in the morning)...

Tsuna laying in bed half dress, one leg out of the bed. Snoring and drooling all over the pillow muttering "kyoko-san, please feed me ~", his mouth wide open.

Then suddenly Ryohei, slams into his room yelling. "TSUNA WAKE UP ! FOR AN EXTREMELY MANLY BREAKFAST COMPETITION, AFTERWARDS A LAP AROUND NAMIMORI HIGHSCHOOL!".

"hhiiiiiiiieeeee" Tsuna falling off the bed, then getting back up.

"wha-what's happening Ryohei, is kyoko in trouble?!" Getting up as quickly as he can then face to face with the Sun guardian!.

"huh?, what are you going on about tsuna?!, kyoko?, she's fine, she's downstairs for the EXTREME BREAKFAST COMPETITION!" Ryohei pointing his fist in the air.

-Tsuna thoughts- "huh , kyoko downstairs? , breakfast competition? whats going on around here ? , wait it can't be , RE-REBORN?", Tsuna scratching his head wildly.

"GOOOD MOR-NING JUUDAIME !~" Gokudera saluting Tsuna with a smile of joy!.

"G-Gokudera-kun what brings you here?! " Tsuna with a surprised look.

"I CAME TO CHEER YOU ON JUUDAIME!".

"W-what do you mean cheering me on?!".

"EXTREME BREAKFAST COMPETITION TSUNA ! , EXTRA LARGE EXPRESSO COFFEE, MASSIVE SIZE CEREAL BOWLS AS WELL AS LARGE ITALIAN PANCAKES WITH DIFFERENT FILLLINGS ! LETS NOT WASTE TIME AND EXTREMELY GO !" Ryohei grabs Tsuna at the collar, and pull him downstairs while Tsuna screams "Hhhiiieeee - help me goku".

"EXTREME FALL OVER ! ..." Ryohei fell down the stairs with Tsuna landing on ryohei.

"BAKA TURF-HEAD ! ... are you ok juudaimm-.." Gokudera then falls and lands on top of them.

"OUCCCHHHH" Tsuna shouting in pain.

"Yo tsuna!,you look like your ready for the competition!" Yamamoto then offers a hand to Tsuna to pick him up.

"O-ouch my back hurts !" Tsuna then stands up with the help of Yamamoto, Tsuna then notices that Chrome, Haru and Kyoko was in the living room getting ready for the Compertition.

"LAMBO'S HERE ! and i'm ready to EAATT AND BEAT REEBORN !". Standing on top of the stairs with too hands in the air Lambo then skips down the stairs followed by Ipin. -WHACK-

"Gotta...be...calm ...waaaaa...BAKA..RE..REBORN!".

"Ha-that's what you get ,stupid cow!" Reborn then smirks and walks off..

"Are you ok lambo?, hey ! reborn why did you do that?!."

Reborn ignored tsuna and wondered into the living room where the girls are, he then annouces about the competition. Ryohei and Gokudera then gets up and Ran into the living room followed by Tsuna ,Yamamoto, Lambo and Ipin.

"Tsu-kun Good Morning" kyoko then turns and greets Tsuna with a smile.

"G-good morning K-kyoko" Tsuna Blushes.

"GOOD MORNING TSUNA-SAN!" Haru smiles at Tsuna.

"Haru ?! what brings you here?".

"Haru-san came here to cheer you on Tsuna-kun with kyoko-san isn't that right?".

"Hai that's right Haru-san, we going to paticipate in the competiton as well"Kyoko then smiles at Haru.

"HUH !- wha-"Tsuna was suddenly interupted by Ryohei.

"AAAHH !-LETS GET THE COMPETITION ,GOING EXTREME!"Ryohei puts his fists in the air.

"Ma-ma ,senpai lets get the competition going!".

"BAKA TURF HEAD!-Juudaime do your best" Gokudera puts his thumb up to surport Tsuna.

-Tsuna thoughts-"What, everyone is still going on about 'this' competiton, what's going on? ...hmmm...AAAAAHHH... wait a minute ..Reborn said something about this yesterday!..NOW I REMEM.." Reborn hits Tsuna with a Leo Hammer.

"Be quiet, Dame-Tsuna".

"REBORN !, i didn't say any.." Reborn whacks Tsuna again.

"Good Morning bossu" Chrome said out of no where.

"Chrome-san, i didn't know you were here as well, are you here to do the competiton as well?" Tsuna sitting down near the table.

"Hai Boss..".

Reborn then jumps on the table and Annouces "The first round is for Tsuna and his Guardians. The competiton is that everyone MUST drink as Much as they can of Expresso Coffee, the loser will Wear a Female bunny suit for the rest of the day as well as taking a picture with one of the girls.!" Reborn smirked and jumped off the table.

"Mama, bring in the cups of the coffee expresso as well as the bunny suit."Reborn requested.

Tsuna's mother came in with two sets of trays fill with more than 30 cups of expresso, Tsuna was shocked since she also brang in the bunny then realise there were more cups coming in.

"WHAT!..REBORN HOW MANY EXPRESSOS ARE THERE ?!"Tsuna question reborn with a surprise expression.

"Dame-tsuna this is a Vongola breakfast competition, everything is extremey Large, have you got a problem with that?" The Arcobaleno then tilted his black fedora, then smirked.

"EXTREME DRINKING TIME ! I'M READY TO DRINK EVERYTHING, BRING IT ON!".

"SHUT UP TURF-HEAD!".

"NO YOU BE QUIET OCTOPUS HEAD!".

"WHY YOU...!".

"Ma ma, both of you stop shouting at each other".

"Look who's talking baseball freak!".

"What are you talking about Gokudera-kun?".

-Tsuna thoughts-"Jeez, these guys are already fighting and we didn't even start drinking expresso yet!" Tsuna then facepalm himself.

Reborn took out Leo. and turned him into starting gun-BANG-

"Everyone be quiet or everyone must wear a female bunny suit!".

Silence was in the room ...

"OK let the event begin!" Reborn shot his Gun, Tsuna and his Guardians began to drink.

"Come on Tsuna-san, you can do it!"Kyoko cheering Tsuna with all of her might.

"Haru-san will cheer on Tsuna with all of her heart!".

"Come on yamamoto-niii!" Fuuta claaping his hands.

Reborn then annouces the results." Tsuna drank 5 cups of expresso, Yamamoto drank 7 cups, Gokudera drank 9 as well as Ryohei drinking 9. It looks like Tsuna is going to wear the bunny suit!".

-Tsuna Thoughts-" HHHiiiieeeee.. I don't want to wear the bunny suit ...not infront of Kyoko-san..."Tsuna then grab two more cups and drank as quickly as he can.

"Hahi, Tsuna-san is drinking more quickly than before!."

"TO THE EXTREME IF TSUNA-SAN IS DRINKING REALLY REALLY FAST I WILL DO IT AS WELL !" Ryohei then grabs another 4 cups and amazingly drank 2 at a time.

"I won't lose to you TURFHEAD !"

"Win for my sake Gokudera-kun" Bianchi walked in, without any goggles.

"Ani...ki" Gokudera dropped his Expresso and fell back onto his back, pushing the table and all of the coffee fell off, creating a big mess.

-**Whistle**-

"Gokudera is disquallified, he shall wear the bunny suit." Reborn then puts up a white flag.

Tsuna then sighs "I'm so glad its not me, but I wonder if Gokudera is ok with it?" He then turns to Gokudera, who was on the floor.

Gokudera Slowly pushing himself up and says "Juu...dai..immee..i'm..o.k" Then falls back down. Bianchi And Yamamoto then lifts Gokudera, and takes him to the bathroom.

-**Minutes later**-

"Reborn, is Gokudera-kun alright? and why is he taking so long?" Tsuna whispers to Reborn.

"Tsk..you don't have to worry Dame-Tsuna" Reborn walks off and starts to whispers to Nana.

Nana then walks off with the bunny suit to the bathroom, she gives the costume to Bianchi.

"Thank you Mama!-Now Hayato let me dress you up...".

"Stop ! Aniki ...wait...i..can...do it...Myself!".

"Hayato-kun...let me help you!".

"STOP!".

-Tsuna Thoughts-"I wonder what's happening in the bathroom ? and why is Bianchi inside the bathroom ?, wait a minute. just because Gokudera is Bianchi's brother, it doesn't mean she can be in there with him ? does it?...Wait WHY IS GOKUDERA STILL TALKING !, unless Bianchi's wearing goggles." Tsuna walked towards the bathroom and peaked through the gap of the door, which was about 2 Cm wide.

"Hahi- Tsuna-san what are you doing near the bathroom door?" Haru was standing right behind Tsuna staring down on him, she then looks up and notice's Bianchi with Gokudera.

Tsuna then notices that Haru was right behind, he then covers Haru's mouth and brought her down to her knees, he then whispers to her." Haru, Be quiet, I came here to check on Gokudera as well as Bianchi. Anyways aren't you surpose to get ready for next round?."

"Hmmm...aa..kfft...oopannn...mm...mmmaauuuth..".

"What are you saying haru?" He then realize, that his hand is still on Haru's mouth, he then lets go."Sorry, I forgot my hand was on your mouth."

"Haru forgives you, but when Tsuna put his hand on haru's mouth, Haru's heart pump really fast. doki doki " Haru then blushes while Tsuna was staring at her with a puzzle look.

"Tsuna ?!.What are you doing here with Haru?" Yamamoto squatted down, and was right behind them.

"Hiiieeee-Haaahiii" Tsuna and Haru jumped when they both saw Yamamoto, who was right behind them. The door fell on the ground since both of them were leaning against it.

As the door slowly fell, Yamamoto, Tsuna and Haru then sees Gokudera pulling up one of the tights while Bianchi was flattened because of the door.

"Juu..dai..me.. wh-what are you doing ?" Gokudera then blushes, he looked like a bright red tomato.

"Go-Gok-Gokerdera, I didn't mean to knock over the door and see you look li-like that !" Tsuna was shocked and then notices that half of the door was gone.

"Hahi-this is super strange, tsuna-san what did you do?".

"What do you mean me ?, wait, it couldn't be, Bi-BI-BIANCHI-SAN!" Tsuna pulled back haru, and then notices that the purple 'gel-like' liquid began to melt the door even faster.

"Yaabee-this is the work of Bianchi, she looks pissed off", Yamamoto then points to Bianchi who was standing there with two giant plates filled with poison cooking.

"TSUUUNNNNAAAAA..YOU PERVERT!" Bianchi rushed to Tsuna but before she could, she felled on the floor and landed in poison cooking, since the door was right infront of her.

-Tsuna thoughts-" I think it's a very good time to run !" Tsuna was sweating so much, he made a mini puddle.

"Dame-Tsuna look up here"Reborn was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder and was holding Leo in his hand. He then smirked and turned Leo into a shot gun -BANG- Tsuna fell onto his back, his clothes starts to wrip off, he then leaped back up, while yelling "REEBBBOOOORRRNNNN!".

"BIANCHI-SAN ,I'M SORRY FOR BEING A PERVERT AND I SHALL NEVER DO IT AGAIN, GOKUDERA-KUN I THINK YOU LOOK SEXY IN THAT BUNNY OUTFIT...COME AND TAKE A PHOTO WITH ME." He then lends a hand to Gokudera, who was blushing in embarrassment.

"Juudaime ...".

-**SCREENARY CHANGE-In the present**

"Tsuna-san, Juudaime, EXTREME TSUNA WAKE UP CALL!".

"Hiiieeee, I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!" Tsuna fell off his chair and landed on his head, with the help of Gokudera he was able to get up.

"I-i-iiitai, my head hurts" he then rubs the back of his head.

"Are you ok tsuna ?, you looked like you were having a nightmare." After standing up for to long, Yamamoto decided to sit down on his desk.

"Ssshhh baseball freak, Juudaime, what was your dream about? and was it bad or good?".

"I rather not talk about it, but if you insist, I dreamt of Gokudera wearing a bunny suit or costume, I can't remember, but i remember everyone was invited to my house for a massive competition, i'm not sure what it was, but i do know it was early in the morning...Etto.. Gokudera-kun your face looks really bright red".

"Juudaime, had a dream about me in a bunny suit , HELL NO ...(belly rumbles)" Gokudera fell onto the ground and crouched into a ball.

"I'm back , wait why is turf-head on the ground ?, oh well here's your chocolate milk Tsuna, it should wake you up, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei went to fetch chocolate milk, since there was no coffee in any of the vending machines, he thought it might help Tsuna recover from his dream. Ryohei gave the drink to Tsuna who was sitting in his chair desk, wondering if Gokudera was alright.

"Oh- thank you Onii-san ...etto...Onii-san can you help Yamamoto carry Gokudera to the infirmary room please!, it would be greatful if you do."

"Hmmm, hah- I might as well help Yamamoto carry this idiot to the infirmary, I will do anything to help my younger brother. Ok lets get going EXTREME PICK UP!" Ryohei picked up Gokudera, he then ran to the infirmary while Gokudera was on his back.

"Onii-san wait for us as well!"

-**SCHOOL BELL RANG FOR PERIOD** **1-** everyone rushed to their seat including Tsuna and Yamamoto.

-Tsuna thoughts-"Oh jeez, now iI remember last sunday we had a massive breakfast competition so many things happen during that competition, especially with bianchi, wait what happen to me when I went into hyper mode?." Teacher makes an annoucement.

"Everyone go back to your seat, today we have a new transfer student, come on in young lady" A short girl with long white hair walked into the room, causing the students to gasp.

She has turquoise eyes and pinkish lips, her hair was upto her hipwaist. On her head, she wore a headband with small Camellia lined next to each other.

"Well go on then introduce yourself, unless your shy?" The teacher nudging her to try to speak up to the class. But she couldn't since there were murmers going around the class.

"Hey-hey, why does she have bluey greeny eye?" students whisper to each other.

"Do you think she's wearing contact lenses?".

"Yeah, probably".

"Or what if, she's those kind off people who has different colored eyes?.And are trying to hide them from us?".

"That might be another reason."

"Yo Tsuna, doesn't she look like squalo in a way?" Yamamoto whispering to Tsuna.

"She does, but only her hair !, do you think she's related to him?".

"Ma-ma, I don't think so, because if she is, wouldn't Reborn tell us?".

"Yeah you got a point."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Takashi Yamamoto, STOP talking while the teacher is talking." The teacher throw a chalk at Tsuna's head as well as Yamamoto.

" Iiitaiii" Tsuna was rubbing his forehead, while Yamamoto was laughing it off.

"Konnichiwa mina-san, nice to meet you all, my name is Tachibana Mari, I hope you all can take care of me, especially you Sawada-san." she tilted her head and smiled towards Tsuna

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

**[END OF FIRST CHAPTER]**

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello everyone thank you for reading this chapter. i hoped everyone enjoyed ! ;D**

**Sorry for not jumping into the story this is my first fanfiction and i hope everyone can understand...anyways please review if the chapter !. **


	3. Chapter 3 Dirty little Tricks

**Summary : **New transfer students enrolls Namimori High school , One of those students was compared to snow white ,the others are Siamese twins separated from each other fingers... getting into trouble involving Tsuna and the Vongola family members . What adventures will come in the future? ...

**I DON'T OWN KHR ! WARNING! some spelling mistakes ahead !- it's been a long time since I uploaded a chapter since I was busy doing homework or making AMVs...~~ HELLO everyone here's the "NEW" chapter of Extreme Vongola breakfast compertition ;D...ok this chapter is going to be very short! since i got my Final testing coming up which means i have to study really hard and no time for making chapters D; ... ok ok i'm gonna stop whinning and carry on making this story ! ... **

**-From chapter 1-**

**20 minutes later, the group of people meet at a fork road, from there they split into 2 different** **directions, leaving Gokudera and Tsuna to go home. Before they could Tsuna asked for the twin's name.**

"Hey Mari... are those two twins your elder sisters? And what are their names, they forgot to tell me!"

"Well Yh, they are, oh yeah their names are Marcella and Celestina but you can call them, Lena and Ella."

"What about their last name? Is it Tachibana as well?

Mari Nodded" but it's easier to call us by our first name since my sisters and me, have the same last names."

**Tsuna nodded. And both of them split to go home. By the time Tsuna got to his place, he saw a massive Silver Car parked outside his house.**

"Eeeehhhh... what's with this car? Do you anything about it gokudera?"

"Nothing at all Juudaime, let's check the house!"

Tsuna and Gokudera, Rushed towards the house and swung the door wide open.

"Okasan, Ipin, Lambo, Bianchi, Basil and Reborn, are you ok?" Tsuna shouted out worries.

Gokudera heard a cry from the living, then he slam the door open to find, Haru and Kyoto and the others talking and laughing about their journey to Tokyo city. Tsuna sighed and was happy to find out that everyone was safe, but amazed that Haru and kyoko was here and not at school. He then Looks at the coffee table to find someone lying on the ground, sound asleep.

"EEEEHHHHH! WHO'S THAT? UNDER THE TABLE?"

**Everyone stopped to look at Tsuna.**

"TSUNA-KUN!" Shouted Haru .

"Tsu-kun" Kyoko turned to face Tsuna.

"Tsuuunna-niiiii!, Welcome home!" Fuuta ran to tsuna and give a hug .

"Welcome back Tsuna! and hayato!" Bianchi stood behind Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Ane-ki..." Gokudera fell and crawl into a ball.

"Gokudera-kun!... Bianchi-san I think you should wear your goggles." Tsuna sweatdropped

"Tsuu-kuun! come over here and try out this coat!" Tsuna's mother was in the kitchen and was choosing different clothes for Tsuna.

"Oka-san!, what's happening here? and who's that pers..." Tsuna walked quickly over to the kitchen but was shocked since the kitchen was filled with Tons of shopping brands.

"OKAA-SAN ! WHERE DID YOU GET ALL OF THIS!?"

"hn...Tsu-kun I got them while I was shopping with your cousin!"

"My cousin?, Oka-san i don't have any cousin..."

"What do you mean you don't have any cousins?, don't you remember? she's only Seven years older than you! she's over there under the table!" Nana pointed to the women that was under the table.

"EEeeehh!...But oka-san you told me you didn't have any brothers or sisters?" Tsuna had a sweat dropped.

"No no, Tsuna, she's on your father's side of the family!, she's the daughter of your father's oldest brother!."

"WHAT!, I NEVER KNEW OTOUSAN HAD A OLDER BROTHER?!...how come you never told me this okasan?"

"I forgot!" Nana turned to tsuna smiling while holding a coat.

"Tsuna try this on ! for m!"

"Oka..-san that's a blinky brand coat , how did you afford it?" Tsuna stood still while being shocked.

"I got it for her!" The women sat up and starts to scratch at the back of her head.

"Eeeehhh... you got it for her? wait how much is it?"

"Check the price tag on the coat and you will know!".

Tsuna ran to the coat and check the price.

"35,900 YEN!?, how in the world did you afford it?!" Tsuna turned to face the women.

"it wasn't one of the cheapest things, we brought out of Blinky the shop...there's more if you look at bag right next to you!" The women pointed at Tsuna's leg.

Tsuna got down to his knees and checked out the bag."HHHiiiiieeee...12,000 YEN, 27,000 YEN 32,000 YEN AND 38,900YEN! HOLY COWS! where did you get the money from?..did you rob a bank of won a lottery?".

*yawn*"I rather not say, but here's a bill for you to read " The women handed over the bill and Tsuna looked at the price.

-Tsuna thoughts-"OH DAYS!, how in the world am i related to such a rich person... wait let me check how much it is all together...(Tsuna grabbed 7 bills and looked at the final price) 67,000 Yen, 50,000 Yen, and 43,000 Yen. That all equals... 160,000 Yen!..."

"Don't forget plus food bills!" The women mentioned while crawling into a ball.

"Etto, what are you doing? and what's your name?" Tsuna walked over to the women.

"My name is Caterina Robertina...but you can all me Rina...Oh you look like your father! Kawaiii..." Women started to roll on the ground, and Tsuna sat there with a "what the hell face"

"C-can you please calm down Rina-san?, you're doing something really weird right now!...Eeeek who's that outside the window?!" Tsuna fell back and pointed out into the garden.

"Juudaime!, are you ok?, WHO'S THERE SHOW YOURSELF?!" Gokudera stomach calmed down, which allowed him to jump for a surprise attack.

"i-ii-ttt-it's her!..." Rina fainted and Tsuna turned to her, then turns to the Tall dark, female bodyshaded shadow which stood there like a black glitching flame...**It slowly moves towards the house.**

"Hhhhhhiiiieeee...it's moving towards the house, everyone get out of here!" Tsuna crawled backwards then realises that **everyone stood still.**

"Wha-what's happening!?, Gokudera-kun!, Bianchi-san, Lambo-san..." He then Realises that his mother walks towards to the shadow.

"OKAAA-SAN! DON'T GO ANY CLOSER!" Tsuna Freezed, he felt chills coming down his back...**his heart beated even faster than before**...he couldn't breath.

-Tsuna thoughts-"This can't be happening...why can't I move...she's not that far...why ...why...wait I felt like this somewhere...but where ...wait what's gonna happen to okasan...I can't move...I really want to save her ...come on!...Come on MOVE !...DAMN IT MOVE ... REBORN!" Tsuna caught his breath and leapt up and ran towards his mother .

"YYYAAHHHH!, I'M GONNA SAVE YOU OKKAAASSAN..." Tsuna pulled his mother into the living room, **he then feels something pulling his heart**.

"...Tsuna-san...are you gonna leave me alone?...I thought you promised me **you will love me and you will give me your heart..." **The black figure wrapped Tsuna with shadows, the shadows slowly moved up his body and went straight into his mouth.

"Guk-ka..ik ..so-some-bko..cdy hle..p me ...pe..ise" Tsuna started to cry, **before long he was surrounded in darkness.**

-Scenary change-Lena, Ella and Mari walking home.

"YAHOO!, hotpot party hotpot party! hurry we're gonna have a party" Shouted Ella, she was jumping up and down with joy.

"Calm down Ella! ... Hey Mari, do you think Tsuna will defeat '_That_'?" Lena looked down at Mari. Who was looking at the river while walking.

"Huh?..oh yeah '_That_'..well i'm not sure... it's been a very long time since I saw Tsuna.. I wonder...just because he's the Vongola 10th doesn't mean he will be different than before!" Mari turned to face her '_older_' Sister.

"Well I can't judge since this is my first time meeting the Vongola 1Oth. but then again it might be my last..." Lena put the grocery bags behind her back, she then looks at the sky.

-GUNSHOT- Mari and Lena jumped after the gunshot went.

"What do you mean, by the 'last'?" Reborn pointed Leo at the girls, he reloaded the gun.

"Ah, reborn-sama, long time no see...I bet your wondering about Tsuna...oh and by '_last_'..I rather not say." Mari and the girls jumped back and was ready to fight.

"Bring it Reborn-sama!" Ella shouted out, She pulled out a Wrist-Mounted poison darts.

"HA..you're not gonna have all the fun to yourself Ella-san" Lena stood beside Ella.

"if you're not gonna tell me, then I will use force!..." Reborn jumped into the air, he then sent 4 bullets towards the girls.

"Shit...Reborn-sama hasn't change since the last time we faced each other." Lena dodged the attack .

"Oh my shitty days!...reborn-sama you haven't changed since the last time I saw you...to bad, because i have changed...Hhhuuuuaaaahhh!" Ella jumped into the air and shot poison darts at reborn.

"Tsk..weak as ever...puny little girl" Reborn deflected the darts which bounced back at Ella.

**"MARCELLA !" **lena shrieked her sisters's name.

-Poison Darts struck Ella-"EEeeeahh" Ella fell into the river. Lena ran down the hill towards the river. she picks her sister up and left her on the grass.

"WHY YOU BASTARD!" Lena roared in anger, she took Ella's weapon and pointed it at Reborn.

"I won't make the same mistake like my sister did!" Lena hissed with frustration.

Reborn grabbed Mari's hand and pinned her down onto the ground."I like to see you try.!" Lena stopped moving, she stood still... She was breathing really heavy.

-Lena thoughts-"tsk-guk..Damn reborn !, and his dirty tricks!, and why the hell did Mari let him, pin her down!?...wait whats that...ohoho, now i get it..." Lena Pointed The darts at reborn, she shoots reborn even though Mari was under him.

Reborn jumps back, he then realises Mari was actually a doll, he then looks at the other girls and they were also dolls "Illusions!... I should have known!" Reborn hissed and tilted his Federo, he slowly walks back to the house.

-Scenery change- Back at Tsuna's house after he was taken into the shadows.

"HHHHiiiiieeee!" Tsuna shouted in fear, he was breathing really hard.

"Tsuna-san, TSUNA, Tsu-niii!, Juudaime! Hey , are you ok?, hey answe, hey...Tsuna..tsuu..na.." Everyone shouted for Tsuna to get up he slowly falls asleep.

Gokudera and Bianchi took Tsuna to his room and layed him asleep.

"Don't worry he only has a fever, Hayato, he will recover early in the morning." Bianchi Told Gokudera while they left Tsuna in his room.

"Tsk-it might be that women from the living room, who might got him sick!." Gokudera said under his breath while going downstairs.

"BIANCHI-SAN!, There's something wrong with Rina-san quickly come!" Kyoko ran to bianchi then ran back into the living room, where Haru was holding Rina's hand.

"Are you ok Robertina-san?, are you sick?...do you need the doctor?, come on Tell Haru-san what's happening?" Haru was holding Rina's hand really tight.

"HARU!...what's wrong with her!?" Bianchi sat right next to Haru, she then starts to examine Rina.

"I don't know what's happening to her but we need to call a doctor as soon as possible!" Bianchi turned to face gokudera who was standing next to the door calm and was staring at the women.

"HAYATO!, CALL DOCTOR SHAMAL!" Bianchi ordered Gokudera.

"BE QUIET! DON'T..." Gokudera was interupted by Bianchi.

"HURRY HAYATO WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" Rina starts to cough up blood, she caught the blood which was in her hands.

"HAYATO!" Gokudera Called the hospital, Bianchi, Gokudera and the others hopped into Rina's Car then drove off to the hospital. Nana went upstairs to check up on Tsuna.

"Oh days" Today is really noisy, Tsuna has a fever and Rani-san is in the hospital, what else can go wrong?" Nana left the room and walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

In Tsuna's room, someone was sitting on the desk which was next to the window.

"Tsunayoshi-kun...tehehe long time no see...you're more handsome than before..." The'_mysterious_'person took off his blanket.

"...Tsu-kun you're really beautiful when your close...tehetehe..mmmmhnnhh.." The hand of this '_mysterious_'person went up Tsuna's Shirt, slowly moving up to his chest. The fingers slowly rub Tsuna's nipples.

"..Hah..Nngh..." Tsuna Moans and blush.

"...Tsu-kun...your Moans are so sweet...they turn me on.." The 'mysterious' person blushes and starts to lick Tsuna's neck.

"Uuh...Nngh..Piea..ce..sst..op" Tsuna slowly wakes up, his vision is blurry.

"Hhhnmmm..never..." The person then sucks Tsuna's neck.

"Ha...Ugh...Uun" The person then kisses Tsuna, the tongue slowly enters the mouth, The tongues Squish against each other."Slurp..Splish...Nnnnn...Gasp...Squish..Slur p..." Then The 'Mysterious' Person releases the kiss which allowed Tsuna to breath.

"My oh my Tsu-kun you're really fun to play with...hehhehehe" The 'mysterious' person licks the Saliva between Tsuna and Him/Her.

-Tsuna thoughts-"What..the...was that a kiss...it taste sweet and slimey, it felt so good...wait who did it?" Tsuna slowly opens his eyes to see a clear but blurry vision.

As the moon came out, the light from the moon shines slowly and Tsuna realises, the person on top of him look similar to someone, he remembers as a child.

"Ri...na..-san" Slowly Tsuna notices and goes back asleep.

**[END OF THIRD CHAPTER]**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thank you for reading this chapter please review and favorite! Sorry for not uploading lately it's just that I have school work. (Doesn't everyone) Did this in 2 days ;D, i love making new chapters ;D. pls enjoy and wait for the next chapter !**


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams can't come true

**Summary : **New transfer students enrolls Namimori High school , One of those students was compared to snow white ,the others are Siamese twins separated from each other fingers... getting into trouble involving Tsuna and the Vongola family members . What adventures will come in the future? ...

**I DON'T OWN KHR! WARNING! Some spelling mistakes ahead! - HELLO everyone here's the "NEW" chapter of "Aren't mafia families, suppose to be secret and scary? ;D ...I'm sorry for not uploading lately, I have been very busy for the last couple of days and I'm gonna upload 2 more chapters this month, so be ready… Ok ok I'm gonna stop whining and carry on making this story! ...**

**-From the previous chapter-**

In Tsuna's room, someone was sitting on the desk which was next to the window.

"Tsunayoshi-kun...tehehe long time no see...you're more handsome than before ..." The '_mysterious_' person took off his blanket.

"...Tsu-kun you're really beautiful when your close ...tehetehe...Mmmmhnnhh." The hand of this '_mysterious_' person went up Tsuna's Shirt, slowly moving up to his chest. The fingers slowly rub Tsuna's nipples.

"..Hah...Nngh..." Tsuna Moans and blush.

"...Tsu-kun... Your Moans are so sweet ...they turn me on." The 'mysterious' person blushes, and starts to lick Tsuna's neck.

"Uuh...Nngh..Piea...Ce..sst...Op." Tsuna slowly wakes up, his vision is blurry.

"Hhhnmmm..Never..." The person then sucks Tsuna's neck.

"Ha...Ugh...Urn" The person then kisses Tsuna; the tongue slowly enters the mouth, The tongues Squish against each other."Slurp...Splish...Nnnnn...Gasp...Squish..Slu r p..." Then The 'Mysterious' Person releases the kiss which allowed Tsuna to breath.

"My oh my Tsu-kun you're really fun to play with...hehhehehe" The 'mysterious' person licks the Saliva between Tsuna and Him/her.

-Tsuna thoughts-"What..The.. Was that a kiss..? It taste sweet and slimey, it felt so good...wait who did it?" Tsuna slowly opens his eyes to see a clear but blurry vision.

As the moon came out, the light from the moon shines slowly and Tsuna realizes, the person on top of him look similar to someone, he remembers as a child.

"Ri...na..-san "Slowly Tsuna notices and goes back asleep.

"Olala~ Tsuna-san is asleep, now time for fun…" Rina's imposter, slowly move down 'his/her' hand to Tsuna's shorts...but was stopped by someone.

The wind slowly blew the window curtains, and sitting on the window ledge was the leader of the Disciplinary Committee. **No other person than, Hibari Kyoya.**

"I will bite you to death! If you don't stop touching him …Herbivore". Hibari pulled out his Tonfas, and was ready to attack, he smirked.

"Oyaya~ it seems someone is here, to interrupt my fun…tehehe...this will get interesting.." The hands of the mysterious person, glided off Tsuna's t-shirt, he/she jumped off Tsuna and whispered into Hibari's ear and disperse into the night.

"Tsk….next time herbivore, you will never get away with this…I will bite you to death…" Hibari turned to Tsuna, who was sleeping peacefully, consider his T-shirt and body is slimey from the saliva of the mysterious person. Hibari smirked, and pulled the blanket over him. He then jumped out of the window after closing it.

**=-Scenery change-** Cherry blossoms fell peacefully through the night, the mysterious person stood on the roof of Namimoris' school, looking over the town with a devilish smile. "It seems my fun will be ruin, if I don't act fast, but oh well I don't have time for this…I got other problems on my hand…" The mystery person turned around to face a group of assassins, moving slowly towards (him/her), in the middle of the group, stood a girl with long white hair and had gleaming scarlet eyes.

The little girl wore her Namimoris' school uniform, standing firm and with confident shouted out "I have enough of your crap, what you did towards the Vongola decimo is Unforgiveable!" Mari pointed her finger towards the 'mystery' person, and the group of assassins' dash towards the 'enemy'.

"Hmm…you're just as troublesome as your elder sisters…but still…you're weaker than them!" The mystery person disappeared into thin air, silence was around them, and no sound was made until Mari panicked.

"EVERYONE SEARCH FOR TAMADAC…"she was interrupted, by the mysterious person named, Tamadachi. His right leg kicked Mari in the face, which sent her flying across the roof, tumbling until she stopped into the wall. Tamadachi walked towards Mari, while he was walking, the assassins ambushed him, and they were ready to attack, reaching for their weapons but before anyone can even draw their weapons, he assassinated them all, blood gushing everywhere, like a fountain of blood.

"One two three…come and play with me…please don't leave me…don't leave me hanging on a thin rope…I need you…I love you …don't leave…"Tamadachi was singing and twirling around, jumping for joy repeating the chant, again, and again. While Mari sat there coughing up blood, which turned into a scarlet red pond. She slowly looked up, her vision wasn't really that good, it was mostly blurry, but she realizes everyone she knows lost their head or other body parts, she knows it was a bloody massacred.

"ANIKI!" Mari shrieked in fear, putting her hands over her face. She saw all of her sisters slaughtered all over the roof. She shivered and panicked, her heart won't stop beating, and it was pounding faster and faster. Tamadachi smiled like a joker, he walked towards Mari as if he was mental. "One two three…come and play with me…please don't leave me!" he reached out and grabbed Mari's hair, and pulled it so that she can see his face.

"Tehehe…why don't you play with me little girl... don't worry you won't cry anymore if you play with me? Come on let's play" His face was dripping with blood; it was like he was crying out blood for pleasure for more. Mari face was pale, her eyes are swollen from the crying, her lips are purple, and she looked like a zombie crying for life.

"….N…N…No…More…Please NO MORE!.." She was stopped. "Arrreeeekkkk!" She shrieked from the top of her lungs. Tamadachi stabbed two fingers into Mari's eyes, moving them around with pleasure.

"No one says no to me when I ask them…you're the first…is it because I'm too beautiful…and you were scared to ruin my face…well you don't have to worry I will pull out your eyes to play with me…now you don't have to see me" He stopped moving them around and pulled them out. Blood dripped from his fingers; he then licked his fingers as if he finished a delicious meal. "**Gochisou Sama Deshita**" Tamadachi then smirked.

"**Gyaaa-aaahhh." **Tsuna woke up while sweating so much that he looked like he fell into a pool. Tsuna pants with fear.

-–Tsuna Thoughts-"**it was a dream**…"

**-Scenery change-**

"Juudaime! Are you ok?" Gokudera jumped into the room, while the others stood behind him.

"ha…hah….haah.." Tsuna fell back onto the bed, he turned to face the others. "What happen to me? And why are you guys here?"

The others stopped talking and went silent. They looked at each other, and then looked back at Tsuna."Tsuna-san you have been asleep for three days now, it seems you have forgotten what happen to you…?" Bianchi said while the others stood in different parts of the room.

"What do you mean?...I have been asleep for three days !, that's long ! I can't be asleep for that long, you know reborn will…" Tsuna then realizes reborn wasn't with them, he looked around the room but there were no signs or sight of reborn. He then turned to Bianchi and asked "where is Reborn? Shouldn't he be here with us?"

"Erm…hahaha...Yeah he's here…he's just busy that's all!" Yamamoto smiled while scratching the back of his head, while Gokudera bit his tongue, trying to hold in the information about reborn.

"Yeah that's right reborn is just busy at the moment, I heard he went to meet with the other Arcobalenos, that's all…" Bianchi smiled and then slowly walked out of the room, she turned and said "breakfast is ready Tsuna-san; you should come down since your food is getting cold!"

"Hiiieeee...you should have told me earlier!" Tsuna belly rumbles really load; he's been asleep for three days which made him extremely hungry, too hungry that it pains him to get out of bed."Iiiii...iitttaaa…ooouuu...it pains …" Tsuna fell onto to the floor while tucked into a ball. Everyone laughed, as if it was some joke. But not to Tsuna, he was crying because of the pain.

****Time skipped** **Monday/**/** Mari, Lena and Ella are on their way to school.

"The weekends, surely finished early didn't it sis?" Lena turned to face her two younger sisters.

"It sure has, the only thing I was able to do was work and that's it! Man it sucks! Being a teenager...hmmnp." Ella frowned and decides to run ahead of Lena.

"Wait…stop! Don't leave me behind! I told you to wait for us Ella…" Lena runs after Ella and leaves Mari behind. Mari walks slowly looking at the surroundings.

"It's so pretty! The sky is really beautiful…I wonder how it feels to fly in the sky…" Mari felt depressed, since she knows it's just a wish.

-**Scenery change**-everyone is at school the bell rings.

"Oh gosh, it's Monday already! I feel so tired…and that dream I had was that a message or a nightmare, I can't even tell" Tsuna had a sweat dropped, then he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Mari, with a bandage on her right side of her face.

"HIIiiieeee… Tachibana-san what happen to you?" Tsuna fell onto the ground and everyone I the classroom stared at them.-Tsuna's head—"could it be… the dream was REAL?!"

Mari pulled out a pen and a paper from her bag; she starts to write on the paper "Good morning Tsuna-san! How's your weekend?"

"You're completely ignoring the question I asked Tachibana-san!"

She writes again "oh right, about this…well I fell off the bridge on my way to school!"

"Hiiieeee! You fell off the bridge on your way to school? But how? The only way you can fall off the bridge is if you stood on the edge of the bridge…"

She writes"Exactly! That's what I did!"

"Eeehhh…are you trying to kill yourself? Or something?"

She writes" Well not quite, well I was trying to fly!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, "Then why aren't you in the hospital yet? I was just asking!"

"That's because I fell on my sisters! They're in the nurse's office right now…"

"You're really a irresponsible person aren't you Mari-san"

"Yay, you finally called me by my first name!" *draws smiley face*

-In Tsuna's head-"there's no point talking to this person if she's ignoring the question" Tsuna sweat drops.

****school bell rang****

"Alright! Everyone back to your seats! It's time for the register…"

-In Tsuna's head-"I'm so glad my life is going back to normal, no more 'trying to kill me' reborn, no new enemy's of the Vongola family, nothing really dangerous is gonna happen to me, it's just another good day…wait what?" Tsuna then notices something on his wrist; it was something shape of an animal, and more like a spider shaped. He then checks his other body parts, but then realizes he was in class. Everyone in the room glared at him, and the teacher told him to go outside, if he's gonna strip.

"I might take back what I said…" Tsuna became teary but realizes there were more spiders than usual, there was an army of spiders crawling up the wall.

"**Hiiieeee….IT'S A SPIDER INVASION!"**

**[END OF FOURTH CHAPTER]**

**Thank you for reading this chapter please review and favorite! Thank you to the people who read, favorite and review this "fanfiction" Thank you! ^_~ wait for the next one ! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5 Backstabbers these days

**Summary: **New transfer students enrolls Namimori High school, after discovering the students are from the Mafia, what will happen to Tsuna? And who is this new mysterious person and why is he/she causing trouble for Tsuna? Read more to understand...

**I DON'T OWN KHR! WARNING! - HELLO everyone here's the "NEW" chapter of "Aren't mafia families, suppose to be secret and scary? ;D... If you have been reading this from the first chapter then thank you! Please review, oh yes...if you have notice I have been changing my style of writing! So please bare with me! while I change...I might have paragraphs or script either way...Ok ok I'm gonna stop whining and carry on making this story!...**

**-From the previous chapter-**

"Oh gosh, it's Monday already! I feel so tired…and that dream I had was that a message or a nightmare, I can't even tell" Tsuna had a sweat dropped, then he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Mari, with a bandage on her right side of her face.

"Hiiieeee… Tachibana-san what happen to you?" Tsuna fell onto the ground and everyone In the classroom stared at them.-Tsuna's head—"could it be… the dream was REAL?!"

Mari pulled out a pen and a paper from her bag; she starts to write on the paper "Good morning Tsuna-san! How's your weekend?"

"You're completely ignoring the question I asked Tachibana-san!"

She writes again "oh right, about this…well I fell off the bridge on my way to school!"

"Hiiieeee! You fell off the bridge on your way to school? But how? The only way you can fall off the bridge is if you stood on the edge of the bridge…"

She writes "Exactly! That's what I did!"

"Eeehhhh…are you trying to kill yourself? Or something?"

She writes" Well not quite, well I was trying to fly!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, "Then why aren't you in the hospital yet? I was just asking!"

"That's because I fell on my sisters! They're in the nurse's office right now…"

"You're really a irresponsible person aren't you Mari-san"

"Yay, you finally called me by my first name!" *draws smiley face*

-In Tsuna's head-"there's no point talking to this person if she's ignoring the question" Tsuna sweat drops.

***school bell rang***

"Alright! Everyone back to your seats! It's time for the register…"

-Tsuna Thoughts-"I'm so glad my life is going back to normal, no more 'trying to kill me' reborn, no new enemy's of the Vongola family, nothing really dangerous is gonna happen to me, it's just another good day…wait what?" Tsuna then notices something on his wrist; it was something shape of an animal, and more like a spider shaped. He then checks his other body parts, but then realizes he was in class. Everyone in the room glared at him, and the teacher told him to go outside, if he's gonna strip.

"I might take back what I said…" Tsuna became teary but realizes there were more spiders than usual; there was an army of spiders crawling up the wall.

"**Hiiieeee….IT'S A SPIDER INVASION!"**

"Yo Tsuna-san!" Lena stood behind Tsuna, while having her hands behind her back.

Tsuna dropped onto the floor, and crawled backwards because he was surprised by Lena.

"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Tsuna jumped back up, and scratched his head. He then starts to sweat really heavy.

"O-Oh...it's nothing at all! Hahaha anyways what are you doing out of the nurse's office? I thought, Mari told me you weren't able to move...?"

"Hhhnmmm...She told you?..." Lena bit the corner of her lips. And whispers "Damn, That stupid bitch for telling him...I'm gonna screw her head off!"

"E-Erm...Lena-san your lips are bleeding, are you ok?" Tsuna asked Lena, she was looking towards the windows.

"...WHAT!?...a...Ah...ahahhaha my bad, I was thinking about something that's all...oh yeah Tsuna-san what brings you to stand in the corridors?"

"Hahaha I was doing something in class, and I was sent out that's all " Tsuna pretended to laugh, Lena leaned towards Tsuna, her face was inches away from his.

"E-Excuse me...Lena-san your face is really close to mine...can you move please?"

"That's a very rude way to speak to your sempai...! I thought this is Japan, where you have to respect your elders?..."Lena then turned around and walks slowly away.

-Tsuna thoughts-"Are you an old woman then?" Tsuna smirked.

Lena sneezed, she then turns around and starts to speak." Tsk...If I was you Tsunayoshi, I wouldn't get myself involved with Mari, she's such a pest. All she does is walk around, while showing off her hair, she talks all high and mighty yet she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. I really do hate her, especially when she talks about you...All she does is go on, and on, about the Vongola 10th, and how amazing he defeated all of the Varia Members..." Lena went on and on, while she was talking Tsuna felt Guilty.

-Tsuna Thoughts- " W-Wait...how does Mari-san know so much about me being in the Vongola family?...Am I that famous throughout the mafia world? And I really don't get Lena-san, bad mouthing about Mari-san, they're sisters, shouldn't they get along with each other?..."

"Ano Lena-san, why are you saying such horrible things? I thought you two are a family. I thought you're the one responsible about taking care of Mari-san and Ella-san. You know, you shouldn't say those kinds of things behind your family's back, it's rude and ignorant. A family is a place where you love one another, no matter who they are, you must love them even though they did something bad. There's always a reason behind a person's action. A family is a family, friends are friends, and love is love. Why talk about bad stuff behind Mari-san?...Isn't she your little sister?, you should love" Tsuna was interrupted by Lena.

"Grrr...How dare you?...How dare you lecture me about family, Love and crap!?. You don't know the true meaning of family...you don't even have a family; it's only your mother and you, that's all. There's no point talking about your foolish father!...am I right? Vongola 10th." Lena smirked, she then grabs Tsuna, and they disappeared onto the roof.

Lena throws Tsuna onto the ground. He slowly gets back up.

-Tsuna Thoughts-"W-W-What...Where am I? Eeehhhh, we're on the roof of the school. O-o-Ouch my back...it really hurts..." Tsuna slowly stands up.

"Get up...GET UP!...VONGOLA TENTH GET THE HELL UP NOW!...Let's see how powerful you are? One on one, hand to hand fight...Hmp prove to me that you are the Tenth!" Lena hands are ready to fight.

"W-What?...I'm not gonna fight a girl! And no I'm not the tenth, I don't want to be involved with the mafia!.." Tsuna stood up, and stared at Lena.

"You're pathetic, I'm not surprised if Reborn gave up on you, at least I know why he abandoned you!. You can't even hit a girl...well die Vongola TENTH!" Lena dispersed into thin air, she then stood behind Tsuna. With her right hand, she punched Tsuna from the behind.

"Yyahayhahahayha!" Lena laughed insanely.

Tsuna tumbled onto the floor; he slowly got back up, but was kicked in the stomach. He rolled onto his side, Lena slowly walks towards Tsuna and whispers to Tsuna's ears.

"Hehhehehe...you're gonna entertain me for the next couple of minutes...unless you will last long enough to stand against me..." She Smashed Tsuna's head onto the floor.

-Tsuna Thoughts- "I-itai!...My head hurts...I can't see anything...wait is this blood...all I can see is red...Minna-san...I can't hear anything...what's happening?"

**-Scenery change- **Voices are heard within the Vongola 10th guardians head.

_~"Qualcuno, please mi Aiuti?"~ _

_(Someone, please __save me?)_

"Hey...Hey...Mari...Gokudera...Yamamoto...Chrome.. .Ryohei...Hibari...can you hear me?"

Yamamoto flinches because of the voice, Chrome looks left and right, and Gokudera woke up from his sleep. Mari stops eating her lunch, Hibari stood still in the middle of the corridors. Ryohei jumps up and shouts "EXTREME!, who's talking to me!?"

"Bossu...where are you?" Chrome turns around and realizes no one is moving, she then turns to Gokudera and the others.

"YaaBe! Everyone looks like they stop moving!" Yamamoto stood up, and scratches the back off his head.

"Baka-Baseball freak!, we're still moving" Gokudera shouts from the behind.

"Ano...Takashi-san, how come we're moving and not the other class members?" Chrome asks Takashi.

"I don't even know myself, hahaha."

"TO THE EXTREME, are you guys alright?" Ryohei came rushing in.

"Ryohei-san we're alright, hey do you know what's going on here?"

"BAKA- Don't ask the Turf top, about questions he's too stupid to answer it!"

_~"Minna-san...over here...follow my voice...and I will answer your questions". ~_

All the guardians ran towards the voice, and in the class. Mari sat there, watching everyone run out of the room; she glared at them, and finally walks out of the class room and into the corridor. She walks after them, Hibari followed Mari.

**-Scenery change- **On the roof, Lena still tortures Tsuna.

Lena stomps Tsuna, she laughs insanely."KYAHAHAHA!"

"What's wrong Vongola tenth?, why aren't you getting up?...Aww don't tell me, you give up already?...you pathetic piece of shit. Talking high and mighty, yet you do nothing but lie flat on the ground. DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, WHO DO YOU THINK, YOU ARE?!" Lena stomps Tsuna even harder.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE HERE?!, AND REST IN PIECE! YOU MOTHERFU..."

Tsuna stops Lena from stomping him. He looks up, Lena then realizes Tsuna transform into Hyper dying will mode. He then punches her away from him, it was too late to defend herself, And was sent gliding backwards with her arms cross in front of her face.

"I'm the Vongola Tenth; you should be careful with who you're talking to!" Tsuna glared at Lena, he was ready to fight.

"Heehehhe...now you're ready to fight?, well it's a little bit too late. You fell for my trap...you dumb fuck..." Lena smiles like a clown, black flames leak from her.

Tsuna then realizes the flames look similar to his dream. -Tsuna Thoughts- " What?, how could this be possible?, black flames emerging from Lena. I know she's from the mafia, but the mafia family flames are usually, red, green, blue, yellow, orange, indigo, and violet. There's no such thing as black blames, unless..."

"Lena, what are you?!. Are you a member of the Vindice?. Because only The Vindice have black flames?"

"My oh my, Accusing me being a member of the Vindice...Hahaha That's stupid, just because the Vindice have black flames, doesn't mean they're the only family that have flames that are black. You still have more to learn, especially about different type of flames, as well other family member. Or should I tell you, what I really am?"

"Tsk...Then I will beat the answer out of you!" Tsuna puts his right hand up, while his left hand aims backwards.

"Heeh! Using X burner to end this fight already?...this won't be fun!" Lena dashes towards Tsuna, she vanishes left to right.

Tsuna Then realizes Lena was moving really fast, He then sees a flicker of black flames and focuses on the flame. The flame moved left to right extremely fast, his eyes with fixed onto the target.

"To late Vongola, I will pay you back for what you did!" Lena appears behind Tsuna, She then kicks him from the right side of his head. Tsuna blocks her, but was sent flying towards the fences.

-Tsuna Thoughts- "She's fast, but not as fast as me. Her moves were too easy to predict" Tsuna then jumps to the right side of him, making a distance between Lena and him.

"Heh...The souls that linger the earth, appear now and do my bidding." Lena points towards Tsuna, Black flames rush towards Tsuna.

"X BURNER!" The X burner was half ready, Tsuna flames blowed away the black flames.

"Tsk that nearly got me. Be prepared for the next one, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" Lena Lashes out a whip, she whips it towards Tsuna. He then grabs the whip, but the whip vanishes and then he felt a slight pain on his cheek.

"Didn't I warn you!, well to bad. 1,000 HITS!" Lena then whips Tsuna with 1,000 lashes. Each swing Tsuna dodges, he moves left to right. His eyes focus on the movement of the swings.

-Tsuna Thoughts- "She's moving even faster than before, it's getting kind of harder for me to dodge, because there isn't enough room for me to move."

"Just where I want you to be...NOW STAY STILL!" Lena runs towards Tsuna, her right fist were clutched together, and she was ready to punch Tsuna.

"TAKE THIS!" Lena stretched out her right arm, but Tsuna returns a punch. Both fists collide into each other. **POW** Tsuna and Lena fell backwards onto the ground.

-Tsuna Thoughts- "I-Itai! My hands hurt for some reason, what kind of punch was that?"

Lena stood up but was leaning on the right side because of her arm. She then looks up and laughs insanely. "HHAHAHAHHA...THIS IS FUN! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN."

Lena still laughs, but Tsuna looks at her right arm. It was twisted backwards, and her right arm was bleeding.

Tsuna stood up, and yells at Lena."ENOUGH OF THIS LENA!, YOUR RIGHT ARM IS BLEEDING!."

"Huh?!, what are you talking about?...right arm, oh this thing I don't need it! HAHHAHAH" Lena then rips her right arm off.

Tsuna was shocked; Lena's right arm was thrown off the school's roof. Blood drips onto the ground, creating a pool of blood.

"ARE YOU STUPID LENA? THAT'S YOUR RIGHT ARM!" Tsuna was furious.-Tsuna thoughts- "Why the hell are you doing this to yourself?"

"KYYAHAHAHA...What are you talking about Vongola Tenth aren't you having fun?, oh no worries I can have a new arm anyways!" Lena's arm regenerated, her right arm seems much bigger than before. She then opens and closes her hand.

"W-What are you?!" Tsuna stood there glaring at Lena.

"HAH! You wanna know, what I am?...I'M ENVIOUS THE SOUL DEVOURER!"

**[END OF CHAPTER FIVE]**

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading lately, I'm having fun with my summer holiday!, how's yours? LoL. Anyways up to now, I bet everyone is confused with the characters and the story! I shouldn't be expecting much from my writing...Ok now I'm gonna explain to you and clear your confusions.**

1st Character= Mari Tachibana

Aged: 15

Birth: 06/July

Gender: Female

Character type: Mary-sue

Personality: Clumsy, silly, ignorant, airhead, and smart.

Famiglia: Robertinas Family

Family: Lena, Ella, and Rina.

Looks: White hair, different colored eyes, shorter than Tsuna (150cm)

Plot :( Basically I'm explaining the important roles of Mari, skipping all the "funny" bits)

In chapter 2, Mari is the next in line for the head of the Robertinas Famiglia. She's a Russian Mafia, who claims to be "Japanese" by blood. In chapter 4, Tsuna dreams about Mari, on the roof with assassins trying to stop "Tamadachi" from causing trouble, at the end of the dream she dies. In chapter 5, she out of the whole in tire class was able to move, she walks after the guardians, after they left the classroom.

2nd Character= Lena Tachibana

Aged: 16

Birth:20/may

Gender: female

Character type: Sister Complex

Personality: Stupid, wise, strong, wild, and ignorant.

Famiglia: Robertinas Family

Family: Ella, Rina and Mari (Oldest sister/ older twin sister)

Looks: Median hair usually in a ponytail, brown eyes, taller than Tsuna but the same height of Gokudera (168cm)

Plot: (Basically I'm explaining the important roles of Lena, skipping all the "funny" bits)

In chapter 2, Lena ended up having a fight on her first day at school with Mori (another student)

her sister complex kicked in. In chapter 3, Lena and her sisters are walking along the river but was attacked by reborn. In chapter 5, Lena turns evil and attacks Tsuna which leads them to fight and reveals something about her.

3rd Character= Ella Tachibana

Aged: 16

Birth: 20/may

Gender: female

Character Type: Sadist

Personality: Split personality, emotionless, hyper, greedy, and polite.

Famiglia: Robertinas Family

Family: Rina, Mari and Lena (2nd oldest sister/ younger twin)

Looks: Long hair, Brown eyes, taller than Tsuna but the same height of Gokudera (168cm)

Plot: (Basically I'm explaining the important roles of Ella, skipping all the "funny" bits)

In chapter 2, Ella helps her sister (Lena) fight against Mori which caused trouble for the Vongola Guardians. In Chapter 3, Reborn attacks Ella; she was defeated by her own weapon.

4th Character= Rina Robertina

Status: Tsuna's Cousin (father's side of the family)

Aged: 21

Birthday: 06/July

Gender: Female

Character type: Mary-sue

Personality: weird, clumsy and pathetic

Famiglia: Robertinas Family

Family: Mari, Lena and Rina

Looks: Long black hair, dark grey eyes, Taller than Gokudera (173cm)

Plot: In chapter 3, Rina takes family members on a trip to Tokyo and paid for every single thing for Tsuna's Mother, as a gift from his cousin. She then falls ill and everything goes crazy.

5th Character=Tamadachi

Aged: 20s

Birthday: Unknown

Gender: Male

Character type: Sadist

Personality: Psycho, homosexual

Famiglia: unknown

Family: Unknown

Looks: white hair, red eyes, (183cm)

Plot: In chapter 2, Tamadachi Harassed Tsuna during his sleep, Tsuna had mistaken him for Rina. In chapter 3, Mari and a group of Assassins tries to attack him but fails since he ended up killing them all, but it was all a dream.

**I'm done explaining the past few characters that are introduced into the story. Ok every five chapters I explain who they are and what chapters they were introduced into. AHH! I'm so angry with myself sometimes, I'm reading over my work and i have alot of mistakes !...asked my brother to help but he's useless...THERE'S STILL MORE TO COME! This is a brief "spoiler" of what might happen next in the story! Well later on in the fanfiction!. So yh, follow this story for new adventures! PLEASE DON'T FORGET! I WILL GIVE U A HEART!3...**


End file.
